Rozterki Ronalda Weasleya
by losha
Summary: O nowej szacie wyjściowej


**1**

Ronald Weasley nigdy nie czuł się bardziej upokorzony. Ronald Weasley nigdy nie był bardziej purpurowy na twarzy i jeszcze nigdy nie został znieważony do tego stopnia. Nawet kiedy Draco Malfoy się z niego naśmiewał, gdy wymiotował przez niego ślimakami na drugim roku, czy też kiedy omal nie zabił go tłuczek na braterskim meczu Quidditcha (zarysował wtedy twarzą kilkanaście metrów nieskazitelnie gładkiej murawy na boisku).

Ale dzisiaj nadszedł TEN dzień. Dzień jego życiowej porażki. Dzień, w którym jego rodzona matka zagrała na jego uczuciach. Stało się to zaraz po przybyciu porannej poczty. Wtedy właśnie dostał TĄ paczkę. Paczkę zawierającą jakąś koronkową szmatę.

Pierwszą myślą Rona było to, że pewnie zaszła jakaś głupia pomyłka. Tak, to z pewnością jest dla Ginny.

- Ej, to chyba dla ciebie.

Jego siostra, o równie płomienno rudych włosach jak on, obrzuciła prezent zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

- Nie włożę tego. Jest ohydne!

W tym momencie dobiegł go zduszony chichot Hermiony.

- A ty z czego się śmiejesz?- burknął. Nikt tutaj najwyraźniej nie traktował go poważnie.

- Ron, to nie jest dla Ginny- rzuciła rozbawiona- tylko dla ciebie.

Połowa stołu Gryffindoru przysłuchująca się rozmowie ryknęła śmiechem

- To twoja szata wyjściowa.

Zamarł. Jego nadzieje prysły jak bańka mydlana.

- Proszę?- wydukał

W tym momencie głos zabrał Chłopiec- Jak- Zawsze- Pomocny.

- Pasuje do twoich włosów.

Ron rzucił mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie i wybiegł z sali pożegnany salwą śmiechu.

***

Kilka tygodni później wszyscy żyli już Balem Bożonarodzeniowym. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Rona Weasleya, który snuł rozmaite opowieści o próbach samobójczych jakie ma zamiar przeprowadzić.

- No i wtedy... Harry, jak się nazywa ta staromodna mugolska pukawka, którą zwykle zabija się tych złych w westernach?

Przyjaciel obrzucił go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

- Rewolwer.

- No i wtedy wyciągnę rewolwer i zakończę swój smętny żywot...

Wszyscy widzieli jak przeżywa swoją nową szatę.

- Jest okropna! Wyglądam jak ciotka Tessie... uhhh i śmierdzę jak ciotka Tessie...- żalił się po raz tysięczny kolegom z dormitorium. Jeśli chodziło o cierpliwość w wysłuchiwaniu bredni Ronalda, to Neville był zdecydowanym faworytem.

- Gdybym miał chociaż czarne włosy- Ron jęknął po raz kolejny w poduszkę- wyglądałbym przynajmniej mrocznie.

- Tak... i koniecznie długie- syknął zirytowany Dean Thomas- zupełnie jak Got.

Ron podniósł głowę.

- Jak co?

- Nieważne. Przestań się nad sobą użalać.

- Albo pożycz szpilki od którejś z dziewczyn i tymczasowo zmień płeć- wtrącił Seamus.

Rudzielec wydął usta i obraził się na dobre.

- Przestań Ron- mruknął Neville, próbując załagodzić napięcie panujące w pomieszczeniu- Nie jest źle. Chcesz malinowe ciastko? Babcia przysłała mi całą paczkę. Poprawi ci humor.

Ronald Nieszczęsny popatrzył najpierw na różowy lukier, a potem na Neville'a.

- Dzięki stary, ale ciasteczko nie pomoże. Tu chodzi o moje życie. Ta kiecka zrujnuje moją opinię...

Seamus zakaszlał, co brzmiało prawie jak „KtóraITakJestDoDupy".

**2**

Bal Bożonarodzeniowy zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Ron z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej drażliwy a w swoim wrzeszczącym kalendarzu zaczął odhaczać ostatnie cyferki do TEGO wieczoru. W drodze wyjątku oznaczył go wielką, koślawą trupią czaszką.

- Harry...- wystękał któregoś dnia- czy u mugoli jest możliwość pożyczenia pieniędzy z banku?

Ciemnowłosy chłopak uniósł brew, czekając na dalszy ciąg pytania.

- No wiesz, żebym mógł kupić sobie porządną szatę- wyjęczał błagalnie Ron, robiąc minę skrzywdzonego dziecka, która ostatnimi czasy została doprowadzona do perfekcji.

- Jest coś takiego...- powiedział z wahaniem Potter- Bank daje ci kartę kredytową z określoną kwotą i możesz sobie kupić co chcesz... Ale potem zwracasz całość wraz z odsetkami- dodał szybko, widząc rosnące podekscytowanie na twarzy przyjaciela- przynajmniej tak myślę. Kiedyś słyszałem jak wuj Vernon mówił...

Ale Ron już nie słuchał. To jego ostatnia deska ratunku! Niemagiczny przedmiot o nazwie „karta kredytowa". Oczy rozbłysły mu ze szczęścia.

Harry szybko zgasił ten nikły płomyk nadziei.

- Ron, nie jesteś mugolem!

Do końca wieczoru rudowłose nieszczęście się do niego nie odezwało.

***

Ostatniego dnia burzowe chmury krążące nad Ronem skutecznie wykurzyły chłopców z dormitorium. Nikt nie wiedział kiedy nastąpi wybuch, ale instynktownie już teraz schodzili mu z drogi. Nawet Hermiona, która zatroskana poszła do niego z kubkiem herbaty z melisy, zaraz uciekła pożegnana złowrogim okrzykiem bojowym. Zaraz za nią w drzwiach pojawiła się podobizna Rambo- Ronald Weasley w przepasce na czole zrobionej z bordowego krawata. Wszyscy zamilkli. Hermiona opadła na fotel przy kominku ze zrozpaczoną miną. Z góry dobiegł ich głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi.

- Ktoś w końcu musi mu pomóc- jęknęła- To wszystko przez tę durną szatę.

Nagle w ich głowach zrodził się iście szatański pomysł.

- Amortencja!

Panna Granger pognała po książkę do Eliksirów i z zapałem zaczęła studiować skład wywaru. Według ich planu, Ron miał zakochać się we własnym ubraniu. Wystarczyłoby tylko obrabować prywatne zapasy Snape'a ze składników.

Ten pomysł jednak nie przeszedł. Do uwarzenia eliksir potrzebował zbyt dużo czasu, podczas gdy oni mieli niecałe 24 godziny do Balu.

- To może zabrać gotowy?- Neville zadał pytanie, którego każdy bał się wypowiedzieć głośno- Tylko to nam pozostało.

Jeszcze tej samej nocy Harry okryty peleryną-niewidką zwędził nauczycielowi Amortencję. Doprawiony kłakiem z koronki szaty eliksir czekał na użycie. Trzeba było tylko zorganizować produkt, który można połączyć z wywarem . Wtedy z pomocą przyszła Lavender Brown .

- Może ciasto orzechowe? Słyszałam, że w naturalny sposób maskuje większość eliksirów. Amortencję raczej też...

To było to. Ciastko, po które posłano do kuchni wkrótce postawiono przed zdumionym Ronem.

- To jest albo głupi dowcip albo zemsta za bycie wrednym- zmrużył oczy.

Zaczęli się przekrzykiwać jedno przez drugie i gorąco zapewniać, że „to ciasto na dobry humor i spokój wewnętrzny opatentowane przez mnichów tybetańskich z Mongolii". Ronald najwidoczniej uwierzył w ten stek bzdur, bo kilka minut później pałaszował prezent z rosnącym zadowoleniem na twarzy.

- Co się gapicie? Wiem, że nie jestem mistrzem savoir vivre.

Chwilę później oczy zaszły mu mgłą i rozmarzonym wzrokiem powiódł ku sponiewieranej szacie leżącej pod łóżkiem.

- Czy mówiłem wam już jak bardzo podoba mi się moja nowa szata wyjściowa?

Odetchnęli z ulgą.

**3**

Kiedy Ronald w końcu dostał antidotum w ogóle nic nie pamiętał. Później, ze zdjęć zrobionych przez Collina Creveeya dowiedział się o wszystkim (Ron siedzący w kącie i mówiący do siebie, Ron święcie oburzony, gdy jakiś Ślizgon oblał jego szatę piwem kremowym, Ron wygrażający mu pięścią i wreszcie Ron biegnący za przerażonym chłopakiem przez tłum i ciskający w niego ciastkami). Teraz już wiedział za co dostał szlaban u Snape'a.

Następnego ranka chłopcy spalili felerną szatę w kominku śpiewając na jej cześć marsz pogrzebowy. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Ron dostał nową jako prezent bożonarodzeniowy od swoich kolegów ze zdjęciami z Balu gratis.


End file.
